Kitanai Koodori
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [SessKago][Complete][One night Kagome goes to a Latin club the Vessel and means a silver haired man and they REALLY get down and dirty on the dance floor, hell, everyone IS! It's a dirancing club!]
1. Chapter 1: Partners and Deadline

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Wow, another NEW story lmao XD

**Kagome:** Yay!

**Nafyhsseseyar:** N-nani?! Why are ya'll here?

**Inuyasha:** Keh, remember when you got reported? And you couldn't put us in here anymore?

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Yes, and?

**Inuyasha:** We came back. If you like it or not.

**Naraku:** Kuku, also, you don't care if they reported you right?

**Nafyhsseseyar:** They can report me forever, but I will keep posting AND have ya'll here to bring up the mood again :D

**Sesshomaru:** There's the Raye we all know

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Sesshomaru! (Glomps)

**Sesshomaru: ** You can stop that now

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Aye yi cappie-chan :D (Gets off Sesshomaru)

**Inuyasha:** So, what's this story about? I know it's a Sesshomaru/Kagome one but what kind?

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Hehehehe, heres a hint. Contest. Music. Dirty.

**Miroku:** Dirty dancing?

**Sango:** You're such a hentai!

_**!WHACK!**_

**Nafyhsseseyar:** (is laughing her ass off) Well, Miroku is correct.

**Inuyasha:** WHAT?!

**Sango:** How could you?!!

**Kouga:** That's sicken wrong!

**Kagome:** Cool :D

**Inu/Kou/San:** WHAT?! You actually like it?!!

**Kagome:** Yes

**Inuyasha:** (growls)

**Sesshomaru: ** Hush with your nonsense's. Ya'll already have 1/3 of the page covered.

**Inuyasha: ** GO TO HELL!!!!

**Sesshomaru:** After you. I insist.

**Kagome: **(sweatdrops) well, here's the new story that Raye came up with :D

**Title: **_Kitanai Koodori_

**Summary: **_Just read the damn thing._

**Rating:** _PG-13 (heh, the dirty parts and no lemons. Sorry)_

**Pairings:** _Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyou, and Miroku/Sango. _

**Universe:** _Alternate_

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm, don't own nothing but DVDS/Tapes/GAMES of Inuyasha. Which stinks but I DO have Sesshomaru's tail

**Chapter 1**

**Partners and Deadline**

Kagome, a 19 year old girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes, drove a car to her home after school. Her backpack was heavy today and her teacher kept bugging her about the **Dance-Off** that was going to be held in a ballroom in some old castle that was fixed up.

"My teacher is so weird. She keeps bugging me to go. I mean, all they do is the fox-turn and ballroom music." She came to a red traffic light and stopped. She turned on the radio, getting tired of driving quietly and searched through the stations. She passed one that sounded good and went back.

She heard an electric guitar doing a solo then drums.

Then the electric guitar got louder while trumpets played in the background while it did another guitar. Then, the music came through the speakers of her car.

Kagome knew this kind of music. It was Latin and salsa kind of mixed in that she studied at school. 

**(R:SF: Just to let ya'll know. All these songs are from the movie Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, which I own on DVD woohoo!)**

_Si yo  
Siento que vas a llorar  
Me haces recordar que solo soy un hombre  
Si la tierra se cae  
Por el orgullo que el amor me trae  
Yo dejare todo mi orgullo por el amor_

_Ohhhhh  
Hay cien mil maneras  
De abrir las puertas de tu corazón  
_  
_Quiero hacer tu cuerpo despegar  
Y juntos vamos a volar  
Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar  
Y en tus sueños siempre voy a estar  
Voy a ser tu nave espacial  
Y por tu cielo navegar  
Abre tu corazón y déjate llevar  
A otro mundo vamos a llegar  
_

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)  
_

_(Instrumental Break)_

By this time, Kagome was starting to makes moves with her hands, head and body. If anyone would be sitting next to her in the car, they would think she was weird or sexy it was a guy sitting next to her.

_Dentro de tu piel quiero entrar  
Mi vida nunca hacerte mal  
Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar  
En tus suesno siempre voy a estar  
Voy a ser tu nave espacial  
Y por tu cielo navegar  
Abre tu corazón y déjate llevar  
A otro mundo vamos a llegar  
_

_  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)  
_

Kagome arrived at her house when the song ended. She parked the car in front of the house and took the keys out. She got her backpack and got out of the car. After she closed the door, she put the alarm on.

_**Beep Beep.**_

The car's light's blinked 3 times while the locks could be heard locking the car. She walked to the front door of her house, yes, her HOUSE, that she rented from one of her mother's friend and unlocked it and pushed the door open. She put her backpack on the floor and right on cue, the phone rang.

'I wonder who that could be.'

Kagome went to the phone and picked it up.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Hey Kags!"

"Oh, hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha.......well. She used to love him but now they were just friends. Inuyasha now has Kikyou who is really quiet but has very good advice and nice too. Once, Kikyou helped Kagome with her Math homework.

"What's up? Do you think you can help me with something?"

"What is it this time?"

"Is the Empire State building in New York?"

Inside, Kagome started laughing. He really wasn't that smart but he DID have a good cussing vocabulary. 'Well, everybody knows that it _IS_ in New York. I'll say something wrong just to piss him off.'

"No, it's in Chicago. Do you _EVEN_ pay attention in History class?"

"What do you think?"

"No."

"Wow, that's the first thing you ever got correct in your whole life."

"HEY!"

"Heheh, oh yeah, Kikyou was wondering if you're going to that **Dance-off**."

"My dance teacher has been bugging me about that. I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well, we're going to a club tonight, you wanna come?"

"Sure! Which one?"

"Hmmm.........oh........the Vessel."

"Vessel? Isn't that a Latin club?"

"Who cares. I'm forced to listen to it all the time-OW! Kikyou! That hurt!"

'Thank you Kikyou. If you didn't whack him, I would've walked down there with a metal hammer and beat him.'

"Why did you hit me? OWW! Kikyou!"

Kagome was now laughing in the receiver. "I'll hang up now. See ya'll there."

_**CLICK**_

Kagome went to her room and changed into a black dress that showed off her curves, black panny hoes, and black regular dress shoes. After she was done, she left the house to Vessel.

**::Vessel::**

Kagome pulled her car up and parked it in the Vessel parking lot and it was slightly cold because a whisp of cool air brushed past her, kissing her skin like icicles. She walked toward the door and opened it, music blasting in her face. LATIN music that is.

She started looking for Inuyasha and Kikyou but while she did, some of guys asked her to dance with them, but she declined. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder and she whirled around seeing Kikyou.

"Oh, finally I found you."

"Well, we just got here, Inuyasha dropped me off so I wouldn't have to walk in these darn heels."

"That was sweet of him."

"Mmm hmm. God, these things are killing me." Kikyou walked to the wall and leaned against it and took off her high heels. The cool floor cooling down her sore feet. "Much better. You might want to take of yours too, everybody does because you can't dirance with them."

"Dirance? What?"

"It means get down and dirty! Woo!"

Kikyou and Kagome looked at where the voice came from and it was from Inuyasha.

"Get down and………dirty?"

"Yeah, you know, seduce the woman. They love it. But to dirance, you have to have someone that can REALLY get down and dirty."

"Let me guess. You got this from Miroku?"

**_Pat pat._**

"Did somebody ring?"

"Ahh! Miroku! You hentai!"

_**WHACK**_

Miroku was now rubbing the red handprint on his face from Kagome. "I'm hurt Kagome. I was just wondering if you-"

"Ahem. Miroku."

"Hm? Oh, Sango. There you are!"

"What were saying to Kagome?"

"Just wondering if she seen you anywhere! I can't dance tonight if you weren't here."

"Just don't try not to do the same thing as last time you two."

"What? What happened?"

"They got so into it that they were about to take each other's clothes off and do _it_ right there in the dance floor."

Kagome started laughing. "Let's home that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, really. We had to completely drag them off the dance floor."

The music stops and clapping can be heard. Then, the band starts a new song while the singers sing their hearts off.

_Muevele, muevele, muevele, muevele_

_Muevele _

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar, _

_Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _

_A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana. _

_And we gonna shake it, shake it, shake it, don't shake it._

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get them hips shakin' around.  
_

"Yeah! Perfect timing! Let's go Sango."

"Ugh, fine." When Miroku led err dragged Sango in the dance floor, the others were chuckling.

"Inuyasha, we need to find a partner for Kagome."

"What?! Oh, no, it's fine, really."

"No. I insist. You'll love it."

"Well....umm....."

"Come on."

_I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang, _

_So mami get a little loose _

_And make your hips swing. _

_Its like were making_

_Love when I am dancing with you, _

_It's like you climax mami when I dip you (AH)_

_So lets just dirty dance, yeah lets salsa,_

_Let's do that on the floor and make it hot now (HA) _

_And mami move your culo to the Conga, _

_Sweat dripping down your body is how i want ya.  
_  
After a lot of searching all the guys was NOT what Kagome wanted to dance with. "I can't believe there's no one you want to dance with."

"Well, I don't know how to."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Inuyasha, shall we?"

"Heh, you asked for it."

Inuyasha and Kikyou went into the dance floor and started dancing normally but then it got heated. Inuyasha was now touching Kikyou's ass while she grinded her front onto him.

'Wow. It's like.......but it's with clothes on." Kagome watched them dance more and now they were touching each other in the 'naughty' parts. Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around. 'Is this tap Kagome day?' When she saw the person who tapped her, she was shocked. It was a tall handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes. He was also a long sleeve shirt that was red and buttons going down in the middle, but the buttons on the top were opened and she saw that he was slim and well toned. He had on black pants and black 'dress' shoes.

**(R:SF: Heheheh, guess who? XD)**

'Wait, hold on....'

"I see that I still have an effect on you Kagome."

'It is him! But he went to college and- Duh, he has fall break.'

"Oh be quiet you jerk."

'Damnit, I'm in a please-fuck-me dress and he's in one of those studs outfits! Damnit! I knew I should've stayed home!' Kagome's eyes betrayed her though, looking at his chest more. His shirt was now in wrinkles and his sleeves were rolled up to the mid section of his wrist and elbow joints. Where the buttons were opened, she saw trails of sweat.

'He danced? With who? Now there's something you don't see everyday!' Then she felt someone pull her into the dancing crowd. Then she felt two strong arms circle themselves around her waist and pulled her against a body. A well toned body that is. She saw red sleeves and knew it was Sesshomaru. They soon started dancing, their bodies swaying and getting hotter.

_And muy caliente is how you makin' me (HA), _

_To paradise mami is where you taking me. _

_And all we really doing is moving our feet, _

_Dancing really close and creating some body heat. _

_But I remain elegant, you say elegante, _

_That is so irrelevant so lets keep on dancing, cause look _

_I speak English and you speak Spanish, _

_And music is the only thing that we be understanding._

She had turned around swiftly and ran her hand from his right shoulder making a trail to his erection. Sesshomaru now had the part that covered her butt, in his hands while pulling it up down when their bodies started to go up down.

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty _

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar, _

_Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _

_A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana. _

_And we gonna shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it._

Kagome now was getting the hang of it. But one thing was questioning in her mind. 'Why was HE, Inuyasha's older half-brother, dirty dancing with her?' Even Sesshomaru didn't know why he was doing this with her. Her body fit perfectly against his, like she was made for him. He then snuck his hand between her thighs and started rubbing them slowly, torturing her. Kagome's breathed caught in her throat and her heart beat sped up. 'Did he just? Kami, he did. I don't know why but it felt good.'

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get the hips shakin' around._

_Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl, _

_Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl _

_(But I don't know, don't think their ready for this, _

_Lets give it to them, I hope their ready for this). _

_You put your hands on my hips, I put my hand on your hip, _

_Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this._

Now they were getting dirty. And I mean dirty. He pulled her closer to him and her forehead was reaching his neck but then she turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck behind her, while grinding against him, making him groan softly. This woman was making him aroused but wasn't that the whole point? He spun her around in his arms and dipped her two times. When he dipped her, he had his hand under her head, feeling her raven silky black hair, and pushed it up and down while his other hand was holding her against him.

Fast beat

Baby just follow the motion,

Dancing a sexual motion,

Moving with so much emotion.

We gettin' dirty now.

man

Its how we dance

woman

Its how we dance

man

Its how we dance

woman

Its how we dance

man

Its how we dance

woman

Its how we dance

Me and my girl dance with so much passion,

It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,

Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,

If you are offended blood we mean no harm.

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

Kagome's and Sesshomaru's body were now betraying them, moving to the music and they started to get heated. Kagome felt him twirl her and his hand got the side of her hip and pulled her back while catching her, picking her up bridal style and spun her around and then while they spun, he let go of her body and set her down. Kagome got her feet once again and put her arms around his neck but not for long. She made her hands trail down once more down his well toned chest and trailed it down to his erection once again. She brushed her fingertips on it while smiling at him.

_Yea yea just dirty dancing, let's go just dirty dancing, _

_Its sexual just dancing (yeah)_

_Its sexual just dancing (yeah) _

_its dirty dirty dirty dancing._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty _

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar, _

_Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _

_A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana. _

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it_

_Oh...Movin' all around. Oh...Movin' all around._

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get the hips shakin' around._

They were getting so dirty, that they were now the only ones dancing while everyone watched them. Kiviko, Kikyou's older sister, saw them and glared. She was the one that danced with Sesshomaru first but left her when they were about to get dirty. 'He left me for her?! How dare that bitch do that?!' She watched her Sesshomaru being taken away from her by Kagome who were dancing away.

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar, _

_Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _

_A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana. _

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, don't shake it._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

After the song ended, Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped as well. They saw that everyone had watched them and Kagome slightly blushed but Sesshomaru didn't. Suddenly, Kiviko stomped toward them.

"Sesshomaru! Why were you diranceing with her?! You were dancing with me first!"

"And? Is that a problem?"

"Yes! It IS a problem! A major problem!"

"How so?"

"………………"

"That's what I thought. Come on Kagome." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and walked her out of the crowd but they were meeted by Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"So, I see you met my sister?"

"Yes. She is so rude and selfish."

"Yeah, it's because she's a spoiled brat that's why. She lives with our dad and I am with my mom. But I like it that way. Barely no arguments. But our houses are next door to each other so it's okay."

"I see."

"So bro, you diranced with Kagome?"

"Yes and why do you care?"

"Heheh…………well, it looked like ya'll were enjoying it."

"And for someone that is a dirance beginner, you did really good Kagome."

"Uhhhh………….eh heh……" Kagome blushed. She didn't know what to say

Kikyou and Inuyasha chuckled while Sesshomaru didn't do anything.

'Now Sesshomaru is being is cold-self again. Damn him.'

"So, what now?"

"It's 12:30 am, so I'm going back home."

"Alright, see you bro."

"I need to get going too, I'm so tired."

"Gee, I wonder WHY."

Kagome blushed more, her cheeks getting hot. So, she walked out, but didn't notice Sesshomaru going after her, his hands in his pockets while he did so.

She finally got outside, the cool air making her shiver. "Damnit, I should've brought a jacket."

"You're always careless," said a voice.

She turned around and saw Sesshomaru, in a black trenchcoat, his golden eyes and silver hair standing out.

"Well uh, I was in a um."

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her to him, his arms around her waist and her head against his chest.

"Sesshomaru? What are you-" Her sentence was cut off by none other than Sesshomaru's soft lips. Kagome moaned when he kissed her harder than before and kissed him back, which made him smirk. 'Why is he kissing me? All we did was…………was………….' Her train of thought was gone when he made the kiss deeper and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and wanted more and more of her.

But, that kiss was soon ended when Sesshomaru broke the kiss and buried his nose in her hair, the softness of it making him relax. Kagome sighed dreamly and rested her head on his chest. After a while, she pulled out of his arms but not after kissing him on the lips which meant a goodbye kiss and walked to her car. When she got in and was looking where Sesshomaru was once standing was now no one.

"Gah, I forgot! He has a sealing spell put over his demon form." She started the car and drove out of parking lot and drove back home.

**::Kagome's Home::**

When she arrived, she went straight to the shower and washed herself and her hair. When she got changed into her pajamas, the phone rang.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!  
**

"Who is it this time?!"

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome picked up the receiver and said out of breath, "Hello?"

"Hey Kags!"

"Inuyasha, what do you WANT now? It's 12:58 am! I need SLEEP damnit!"

"Well, Kikyou wants to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"Hello Kagome, it's Kikyou."

"What do you want? I want to go to sleep."

Kikyou chuckled and said, "Oh stop whining. So, are you thinking about going to that **Dance-Off**?"

"I don't know yet."

"You should go with you-know-who."

"Kikyou!"

"Hehehehe."

"Kami, you're so damn annoying."

"You're the brat."

"You're the idiot!"

"You're the blind one!"

"What? How am I blind?"

"Oops, I didn't say ANYTHING."

"Kikyou! Tell me!"

"About what?"

"Ugh. I'm going now, bye."

**_!Click!_**

Kagome hanged up the phone and walked to her room and layed down in her bed, going to sleep.

**::Next::Day::After::School::**

"Next time I'm gonna kill my teacher! Giving me so much fucking homework expecting us to do all by next week! Jeez, what do I do to- Hold on, I don't have parents to brag on me for my grade. Heh, I'm so lucky!" She was walking to her car but a boy blocked her, who had a long black pony tail and blue cat eyes.

"Hey Kagome, ready to be my woman?"

"What? No, I don't want to be your woman Kouga!"

"Why?"

"Kami, you're so clueless. I don't LOVE you!"

"How about I take you somewhere?"

"What? I don't want to go ANYWHERE with you!"

"Why?"

"Kami! You're so annoying! Now, get out of my way!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you, you dumbass!"

"What's with you? You're in a bad mood."

"No shit Sherlock, now move or I'll be in a even WORSE mood!" She walked to the side of him and ran to her car. She got in fast and drove out of the parking lot, almost crashing.

"Damn teacher. Damn homework. Damn Kouga. Damn the world! Why does it have to be so complicated?"

She drove fast home, lucky there were no police cars near by. When she got home, she just dropped her stuff in front of the door and went into the living room, plopping down on the sofa. She looked for the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Let's see what's on."

"Are you single? Then join our-"

_**!Seek!**_

"How about join our Get-a-Life program!"

"Coming up next on News at 8. The **Dance-off** is a week away and it's for everyone and the winner will win a trip to Paris, France!"

"Paris? I've wanted to go there until ummm until NOW! I'm so going!" She turned off the T.V. and dialed the number where Kikyou and Inuyasha lived.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me! Tell Kikyou I'm going! Ya'll didn't tell me that the winners will go to Paris!"

"You wouldn't believed us though."

"Oh, right. Anyways, that's all."

"Another call that I don't want to pay for."

"Jerk!"

"Hey! Kikyou! Get off of me! Gah! Here, have it then!"

"Hello Kagome."

"At first I thought you wanted to do it with him there."

Kikyou laughed. "Are you kidding? He makes me do that."

"Ahh Shaddup," said Inuyasha in the background.

"You! Anyways, I'm so glad you're going. Hey, we're going back to the **Vessel** again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, it's Friday!"

"Oh, you're right. I'm so there! Wait, I don't have enough gas to get to the gas station."

"That's okay, we'll pick you up."

"Really? Alright. Bye and thanks!"

_**!Click!**_

After 8 minutes of getting ready and putted on the same dress, she heard the car honk and left. She was surprised that Inuyasha was actually driving quite well. They finally got to the **Vessel** and walked in, the music blasting. Kagome saw Sesshomaru dancing dirty with someone else and swore she felt jealousy. She heard Inuyasha Kikyou groan.

"Great, Kagura is here."

"Kagura?"

"Yeah, she's Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend. I'm glad they're finished because she was so rude. Kikyou almost beat the shit out of her."

"And I still want to! Kami, why did you stop me?"

"He would've killed me back then!"

Kagome wasn't paying any attention to Inuyasha and Kikyou. She was looking at how Kagura and Sesshomaru danced. They were doing it very well and felt the jealousy coming to her daring her to walk over there and slap that Kagura. But she remained still where she stood.

"Kags, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am. I'm fine."

"Alright, Kikyou and I are going to get some drinks. We don't know this songs."

"Okay."

"Hold on Inuyasha, how about you go instead, I want to talk to Kagome for a second."

"Alright." Inuyasha walked off to get some drinks, and on the way, almost all the girls wanted to dance with him. 'Heh, what can I say? I'm good.'

"Kagome? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I sense jealousy and sadness in your aura."

"What? Me, jealous? That's impossible, why would I be jealous?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe because Sesshomaru and his EX-girlfriend are dancing together. Plus, I'm a priestess as well Kagome, so don't lie."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. So I am jealous, there you happy?!"

"Yes, now I am. Go up to him and ask him if he would like to dance with you."

"Are you kidding? There's-"

"Hey Kikyou! Come on, it's dirancing time!"

"Oh, okay Inuyasha. See you later Kagome!" Kikyou walked to where Inuyasha was who practically dragged her to the dance floor. Then, the singers started singing the song, Kagome feeling left out..........

_I ain't come to fight tonight!  
Too many ladies up in here tonight!  
(Everybody report to the dance floor, PLEASE!! Grab a girl)_

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

Kagome watched Kikyou and Inuyasha dance with each other and sighed. She then tried to look for Kagura and Sesshomaru but couldn't find them. 'Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have let myself........oh what's the use......'

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Hey girl I can see your body moving (and it's driving me crazy),  
And I didn't have the slightest idea (until i saw you dancing).  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
nobody cannot ignore the way you move body, girl.  
And everythings so unexpected the way you already left it,  
so you can keep on shaking it._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Hey boy now that i see all your rhythm,  
I'm in a state of shock now, the way  
I can see you body moving and  
I don't want you to stop now.  
I like the way you approach me so sexually, you found me in the base boy.  
I can't ignore the way you dancing, you got me in a trance and....  
I can't explain..... it._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

Suddenly, she saw someone with silver hair and a black long sleeve shirt and the same black pants and shoes as before. She saw him walking toward her gracefully and so sexy too. 'Damnit! And I can't do any......any....' She felt him behind her and pushed her towards the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to go up and down, his erection brushing against her back and her thighs. She moaned and started grinding into him while going up and down with him.

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish... (Spanish)  
Como se llama? (Si)Bonita. (Si) Mi casa, su casa. (Yeah)_

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.  
_  
_Senorita, fill the Conga,  
let me see you move like you come from Havana.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that..  
Hey a papi don't you stop it, wanna see you move your body.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that.._

Soon their dance became dirtier and dirtier. She was now facing him and pressed her body against his, feeling his rock hard chest. He groaned and dipped her in a circle and then ran his hands down the gap of her breasts while spinning her back to him, her dress making a wave around her. Then, out of no where, Kagome looked at him with a seducing look and ran down her hand from his neck, over his chest and brushed the tip of it over his erection as before. _  
_  
_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)_

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
(Baila conmigo)  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
(Baila conmigo)  
Como se llama?(Si) Bonita. (Si)Mi casa, su casa._

Kagura, was looking at them on the sidelines, glaring at them. 'Even though he broke up with me for HER, he's still mine but he doesn't know that.' She saw Sesshomaru do the moves that he did with her but with more passion. 'Wait, more PASSION than ME?! Why that!' She stomped toward them but was blocked by Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Don't you even dare you bitch! Leave those two alone!"

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi (Si) I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama?(si) Bonita.(si) Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized,  
especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

Oh...Oh.....Oh....Oh.....Oh.....

"Why should I leave THEM alone?!"

"Because I'll purify you're sorry ass you demoness!"

"And I'll slit you into pieces!"

Kagura glared at them and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking toward them and saw this was a PERFECT opportunity to flirt with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Oh Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru felt Kagura snake her arm around his free one and leaned against his shoulder. "What do you want Kagura?"

"I want you silly!"

"Well, I don't want to be yours."

"Yes you do! Don't deny it!" She suddenly pressed herself against Sesshomaru body, which looked like they were glued together. Kagome's widened but then narrowed. She was about to do something, as well as Inuyasha and Kikyou, but Sesshomaru slashed her off with his poison claws.

"Ahhh!"

"Do not do that again. I don't belong to you at all and I never belonged to you in the first place!"

"Then why did you go out with me?"

"It was business."

"Business? My DAD did that?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tired of my dad doing this to me! Sorry for ummm ruining everything." Kagura disappears out of no where.

"Ummm.........."

"That........"

"Was odd."

"Oh shit! It's 12:49 p.m. and school is TOMMOROW! Crap, shit, fuck, damn, DARN, GAH!"

R:SF: Now that I think about it, that's what I say in my head when I'm about to be late at class in High School.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Kags. Just calm down."

"I have a paper due on Friday and didn't even DO IT! Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!"

"You can stop cussing now."

"Oh, yeah, eh heh, sorry."

"Come on Kagome, I'll take you home."

"You will? Oh thank you Sesshomaru."

"You're gonna FLY her home?"

"Yes, that's the only way I get around places."

"Does anyone see you?"

"No, I put myself invisible of course you idiot."

"Keh, whatever."

"Well, anyways, bye ya'll."

"Bye Kags!"

"Bye Kagome!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome walk out of the club while Sesshomaru picks her up bridal style, and after looking around making sure no one saw, they flew into the sky. "Whoa! This.........this is so much fun!" Sesshomaru smirked and then moved her on his back which earned an "eep" from her. He jumped off the buildings gracefully while Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck, careful not to choke him of course so she wouldn't fall.

They finally arrived at her house and Sesshomaru landed gracefully in the front entrance. "Thanks Sesshomaru, I appreciate it," she said while getting off his back. Sesshomaru smiled at her, which made her heart skip a beat and it did again when he was keep on looking at her with his golden eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome, until we meet again." Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips, making her fall on him. This time the kiss was longer than the one before because Kagome made sure of it by wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing him back. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him but after a few minutes, he pulled back and smiled at her and leapt into air. Kagome looked after his form, since she was a priestess and could see things 'normal' humans did not.

"It's official, I think he loves me and I love him. I can't wait to see him again!" She went into her house and saw her comp was on.

"Oh no! My paper! I better start doing it!" She hurried started to type it and it was freaking hard. When she did enough to make her tired, she went upstairs to take a shower and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Heh, that was a umm, long chapter eh? Well, ya'll know the routine

**Kagome:** You review

**Shippo:** You get more chapters

**Inuyasha:** Keh, show offs.

**Sesshomaru:** (attacks Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha:** HEY!

**Sesshomaru:** Mind you're manners, oh wait, that's right, you don't have any.

**Inuyasha:** Grrrr! Come here you, you, you BASTARD!

**Kagome:** A good looking bastard


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

**Nafyhsseseyar**: _(clears throat)_ alright, here's the 2nd chapter of Dirty Dancing which is what the title means in Japanese XD.

**Inuyasha**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go already!

**Kagome**: **_Sit!_**

**_!WHAM!_**

**Inuyasha**: Gahhh! You bit-

**_!SLASH!_**

**Sesshomaru**: Don't even finish that statement half-breed or you'll die with my poison claws or my fangs, you pick.

**Inuyasha**:_ (is silent)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Thank you Sesshomaru, now, onto the 2nd chapter :D

* * *

**Kitanai Koodori**

**Chapter 2**

**Accidents Happen  
**

Kagome woke up and looked at the time. It was 7:05 am and it was now Monday. "Wait. It's Monday and it's 7:05 am and school starts at...........**SHIT**! I'm late!"

She shot out of her bed, took a shower and put on clean clothes. She brushed her teeth rapidly and ran to her car and drove to school.

She finally arrived and got out of her car and noticed her book bag was............

"Damnit! What is the freaking world coming to?! I get up late, come here and **FORGET** my book bag! Ahhhhh!"

"Kags, calm down. I can hear you all the way in the school."

"Wouldn't you scream your freaking head off if you left your book bag at **HOME**?!"

"No. I would ask the principal if I could get a pass to go back home and get it."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"God, you're stupid."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I learned the stupidity from you."

"Why you!"

Kagome started laughing and ran inside the school, Inuyasha behind her getting ready to get even with her.

**::Kagome's::Class:**

"I assume that ya'll started already on your project?"

The class groaned which meant a no.

"Well, I hope you did Higurashi."

"I did Mrs. Smith."

"Good. You see class, if she can do it, then everyone can."

Kagome rolled her eyes when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Now, since ya'll have a project on your hands I'm not going to assign you any homework."

Some guys did high five's with each other in Kagome's class.

"IF, ya'll behave. Understood? Especially you Kouga."

"Don't worry Mrs. S, I won't do anything and just keep my mouth shut IF I'm by Kagome who is my woman."

"I'm not your freaking woman Kouga so get it through your thick skull!"

"You're just shy."

"I believe she said that she doesn't want to be with you Ookai."

"But-"

"Shhhh!" The other students said all at once because they didn't want no homework.

"Make me be quiet!"

"Mr. Ookai! Please, be quiet! Since you're ruining this, YOU will have 5 pages on why they built the stature of Liberty! The rest of you, enjoy."

**_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"Remember Mr. Ookai that you have 5 pages due the **FIRST** thing tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow morning?! The hell?!

"Now look Mr. Ookai, I can make it 9, 15, or even 20 if you keep this up!"

"Alright Mrs. Ice Queen."

"Kouga Ookai! Just for that you will have 2 weeks of detention! With your **MOTHER** with the same class with me!"

Kouga's jaw dropped while Mrs. Smith walked out walking proudly.

He growled. When he walked out of school he saw Kagome and ran to her, wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Come on, I'm gonna make you my wom-"

"Kouga! Get off of me! I don't love you damnit!"

"Leave her alone."

"Shut up you mutt!"

"Mutt?"

Kagome and Kouga turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there in all his glory.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru stood where he was and sent a cold glare at Kouga who was now afraid of him.

"Figure that out yourself you lowlife of a demon."

"Huh?! How did you know?!"

"He's a dog demon Kouga. Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the one that-"

"Silence. Do not talk to me wolf. You will know your place in this world and it is definitely not with the other demons."

"Grrr! You mutt!"

"Kouga!"

"Is that the best you can do wolf? Honestly, you ARE related to us with our speed..." He said while talking with his eyes closed but he opened them, his eyes in a arch barely, his eyes glowing with fire. "But not our intelligence."

"Grrrr!!!!!! I'll kill you!" Kouga was about to leap forward to attack Sesshomaru but he realized he let go of Kagome in the process.

Kagome ran to where Sesshomaru stood and stood by his side.

"Why you! Wait, do ya'll.......love each other?"

Kagome blushed and started waving her hands in front of her, "No! We're nothing like that."

Sesshomaru saw her blush and he knew that Kouga saw as well.

"So you prefer **HIM **instead of me?"

"Ehhh, I need to go now! Bye!" Kagome started running to where her car was...........

'Oh shit! It's on the other side of the school!

Damnit!' Suddenly she felt grab her and flew up into the sky.

"Ahhh!!!!!!"

"I have ears you know."

"Sesshomaru! You scared the hell out of me!" Sesshomaru smirked while saying, "That's what I was intend to do to you."

"Hmph........jerk."

"Am I?"

"No. You're a push over!"

"Really?"

"Just get me to my car!"

"We're already on the ground."

"What?" The looked around and he was right. She blushed from embarrassment and started to walk to her car but was pulled into someone's chest.

She felt his lips kissing her neck like butterflies and his arms wrapped below her breasts. Kagome was now breathless and could barely talk but one word, "Sesshomaru.........."

Sesshomaru licked, nipped, and glided his tongue across her neck and where her shoulder met. Now, Kagome knew that was where demons marked their mates but didn't do anything about it.

"I'll see you tonight at the Vessel....."

"Vessel......?" Sesshomaru chuckled. He noticed that she remembered nothing after he was doing these movements to her.

"Yes, the Vessel where you and I go and dance...."

Well, it was more dirty dancing that just 'dancing'.

"Go and dance.......okay."

"There. See you later."

Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms around her waist and was now flying into the air toward his home of course invisible to everyone.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's form as he flied away out of her vision of sight. She sighed and again walked to her car and got in and drove out the school parking lot to her home.

**::Vessel::**

Tonight, she had on a black and red dress with slits on the side and it was a low cut as well. She saw Sango and Miroku again as well as Inuyasha and Kikyou. She was dancing with Sesshomaru again while Kiviko danced with Kouga who agreed to try and steal Kagome so she could dance with her little Sesshomaru.

**(R:SF: Heh, please don't kill me XD I just had to put 'little' there)**

"Ready?"

"Yes. I was born ready."

"Whatever."

Kouga suddenly grabbed Kagome's hip with her hand that he had seen Sesshomaru do to spin her back toward him and put his back against Kiviko who was dancing in Kagome's place in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kiviko," he said with his teeth clenched.

"I love it when you call me that _Sesshy_."

"Huh? Kouga? What are you doing?!"

"Seducing you and dancing at the same time _babe_!"

"Arg! You pig! I'm not **YOURS**!"

"Yes you are, don't deny it my sweet."

"Stop playing 'cute' and 'flirty' with me!"

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, I just want do dance with you more, that's all I ask."

"Well, here's your answer. N-o. No."

"Awwww, come on_ Sesshy_! You know you wanna." She pushed her form against his which made her feel his rock hard chest and his erection but it wasn't hard or anything. She just felt it.

"Hmph, I see I have **NO** effect on you."

"Precisely."

Kiviko glared at him but grinded her front with his trying to make an effect on him.

No luck.

"I see how it is! But I **KNOW** I have an effect on you! Just wait!"

"I said, get out of my way **KOUGA**!"

"Music to my ears. You have-"

**_!SMACK!_**

Kouga's eyes widened in shock and a red print of Kagome's hand was planted right on his left cheek.

He rubbed it to subside the pain and growled, letting his youkai out, which was a freaking bad **IDEA**.

"You bitch! No, you're a fucking whore!"

Kouga let his claw appear and slashed her cheek, making bloody trails across her cheek. The force of his attack on her made her fall on the floor in slow motion. Sesshomaru heard the tearing sound and shoved Kiviko out of the way, making her fly to the side and hit her head against the wall. He saw Kagome on the floor, her cheeks bleeding.

'Wait.......those are.......'

Sesshomaru's golden eyes darkened dangerously and he slowly moved his head to Kouga.

'I knew he was a stupid. He's a wolf for Kami's sake! They're flea bitten idiots! He'll pay for touching what is mine!'

"Wolf, do I have this once and a thousand times for you to understand? Or do I have to knock some sense into you?"

"Shut up you ass! She's **MINE**, not yours!" Kouga's claw's flew toward Sesshomaru's face but he caught his wrist while he let out some of his poison to burn Kouga to no end.

"You think you can over power me? You maybe a youkai but you will never defeat me you low life."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru claw's appeared and in the speed of light, he slashed Kouga's body to nothing. The humans didn't see that happen which was good for him. His claw's went back to normal as well as his golden eyes. He bent down where Kagome was lying on the ground bleeding and wrapped his arms behind her while pulling her up to him and slowly got up, guiding her.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"No.....it burns and it hurts."

Sesshomaru let her lean on him and walked out of the Vessel, the others didn't even see them or the fight.

"Ow!" Kagome gasped from the pain that now surged through her cheek when the cool air blew itself against it. Sesshomaru spun her toward him and hooked his fingers under her chin and pushed her head to his right, seeing four jagged lines from where Kouga's claw made contact with her once perfect skin. For some reason, his chest clenched in pain that he let her get hurt. He leaned his face down to her cheek and started licking it with his velvet-like tongue making her flinch but with pleasure.

"Now is not the time to feel like that Kagome."

"Be quiet! You don't even know how it feels like when someone does........does........oh kami...."

Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his tongue. 'It's like a kitten licking up milk........'

"Mmmmm.........."

"Do you.......want me to.......take you home," Sesshomaru asked Kagome when he stopped licking her cheek in between.

"Yes........please........"

"Alright. Hold on." Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and flew off toward Kagome's house once again.

"You know, I need to start charging you for me to take you back home."

No response.

Sesshomaru looked down and smiled at the sleeping Kagome who was lying her head on his well built chest looking like a sleeping angel.

**::Kagome's House::**

"Thanks again Sesshomaru. I'm so glad you were there."

"That wolf is now gone."

"You killed him?"

"Yes."

Kagome went into a fit of laughter making Sesshomaru put his right eyebrow up in the process.

"And pray tell what it's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just, I wanted to kill him all these years."

"I see."

"Well anyways, thanks again."

"Mm hmmm."

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I was you be my dance partner on that Dance-Off next Saturday?"

"The Dance-Off?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha and Kikyou are going and the winners get to go to Paris, France!"

"I don't think-"

"Are you saying I can't dance well or-"

"No!"

Kagome's eyes are now widened in shock. 'He yelled....at me! Cool!'

"You finally yelled!"

"You were getting annoying."

"What?! You jerk! I was just saying because you never show your anger!"

"Cut the shouting down."

"Why should- Oh, yeah, sorry heheheh......"

"You're one weird female."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Depends on how you see it," he said with a sly smile.

"So, are you going to be my partner?"

"That depends, can you keep up with the practicing schedule?"

"Yeah I can! You think I'm weak?!"

"Wow, you read my mind," he said with a smirk

"Hmph, you know, I think you just like me getting me mad or like seeing me get mad or-"

Her sentence was cut off by his soft lips on hers, his tongue running over them sensually. "You need to calm down and take a rest."

Her eyes were now dimmed and her mind foggy and replied with a simple, "Uh huh....."

She walked into her house and went upstairs still in his 'kiss-trance.'

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Phew! Finished! Hahahaha!

**Sesshomaru**: I need coffee, I'm so tired Xx

**Kagome**: O.o you're tired?

**Sesshomaru**:_(falls down)_

**Kagome**: O.o Raye! You made him so tired!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Hey! The contract ya'll signed said that ya'll didn't care if I worked ya'll hard. Does anyone **_EVEN _**read contracts?

**All**: No.

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Thought so Well, review to get another chapter :D Also, Sesshomaru is not harmed either way . I had nothing else to put after this chapter X.x


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**RaaiSesshyFan**: You guys are probably hating me right now for not updating this story :x

**Inuyasha**: I bet they do.

**RaaiSesshyFan:**Hey! Nobody asked for your opinion!

I**nuyasha**: Well, you know what? Too-_(Sees Raye tower over him with a fiery background)_ Or...better yet, I'll buy a zipper for my mouth :x

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Good hanyou :3 _(Pets and gives treat)_

**Kasai**: Hey! I want a treat!

**RaaiSesshyFan**: X.x; uhhh...here's the chapter everyone...

**Kasai**: Hmph!_ (Crosses arms and kicks desk)_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone! If I did, the show would have Kagome ending up being with Sesshomaru x3 mmm, the images that would be :D

**_Kitanai Koodori_**

**Chapter 3**

**Practice Makes Perfect  
**

It was finally Saturday and Kagome had hell of time finishing her homework. "I swear, they should award her with the i Most-giving-out-homework /i printed on it."

"Talking to ourselves are we?"

"Ahh! God damnit Sesshomaru! Stop scaring me! Jeez!" Wondered how he scared her? Simple. She was walking to his house, yes, I said,** his** houseto_practice_ for the Dance Contest that does the fox turn and all that** clean** crap.

"You should be afraid."

Kagome blinked her sapphire eyes. "Huh? I should? But-"

"Come in." His voice was stern and kind of said, _Enough-with-it-and-drop-the-topic_. She just nodded and walked in the house, what she saw was between rich and kind of rich. The walls were carved in white stone, making it look so elegant, it looked like the walls held secrets behind them.

"Oh...my...god. You didn't tell me that you were..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Rich. Now, come on. The dance room is over here." Sesshomaru walked gracefully down the hall, Kagome right behind, her sapphire eyes trailing down toward his...

'Hmm, nice ass. Ahhh! What the hell! Bad Kagome! He's leading you to the dance room and here you are, following him and you have to study his ass!'

"Here it is." Kagome blinked out of her trance and looked in the room. It was huge! The whole floor was covered with light brown wood while it was surrounded by...well...plain walls.

"Uhh..." Kagome blinked her sapphires eyes once...twice.

"It's only the practice dance room."

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "I knew that. Really."

"Right. Now what kind of music do you have to practice to?"

Kagome, who was walking behind Sesshomaru, who was walking to the middle of the dance floor, stopped suddenly, her face in a shocked look. "I-I was s-supposed to bring the m-music?"

"Oh, that's right, you were in a trance when I told you." Sesshomaru smirked while saying so, which made Kagome blush even more.

"I was in a trance? Ha! The day you see me in a trance is when you see me doing stupid things."

"Indeed, but, you **do** stupid things naturally." Oh, he was just so damn evil. Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Now, now. It was a merely a joke. Let's see what I have." Sesshomaru took out a remote control and pressed a button, which made some Latin music boom out of no where in the dance room.

"Show off," grumbled Kagome who was clothed in practicing dance clothes, which was blank pants and adark blue tank topwhile Sesshomaru just wore a cotton, white long sleeve shirt, cotton blank pants and black socks. The volume turned up and the practice session started.

_I ain't come to fight tonight! Too many ladies up in here tonight!  
__(Everybody report to the dance floor, PLEASE! Grab a girl) _

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her toward him. "Now, before we start. I'll give you some rules." This made Kagome lift her right eyebrow in question, but Sesshomaru didn't speak until the next verse.

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish.  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

"Just flow with the music with me and I'll lead you the way to the wave of it." That made Kagome blush even more, if she could that is. A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's mouth once again. He was clearly amused how well she blushed.

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga. _

Kagome and Sesshomaru's gaze locked with each other while they continued to dance with the music. Anyone who would of walked in then and their, they would have their jaw down and would think that both of them were one.

_Hey girl I can see your body moving (and it's driving me crazy),  
And I didn't have the slightest idea (until i saw you dancing).  
And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move body, girl.  
And every things so unexpected the way you already left it, so you can keep on shaking it._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Hey boy now that i see all your rhythm,  
I'm in a state of shock now, the way  
I can see you body moving and  
I don't want you to stop now.  
I like the way you approach me so sexually, you found me in the base boy.  
I can't ignore the way you dancing, you got me in a trance and...  
I can't explain...it._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..(Spanish)  
Como se llama? (Si)Bonita.(Si) Mi casa, su casa. (Yeah)_

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Senorita, fill the Conga, let me see you move like you come from Havana.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that..  
Hey a papi don't you stop it, wanna see you move your body.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that.._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)_

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
(Baila conmigo)  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
(Baila conmigo)  
Como se llama? (Si) Bonita. (Si)Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi (Si) I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish..  
Como se llama? (si) Bonita.(si) Mi casa, su casa._

_When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga._

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..._

They both stopped, their mouths four centimeters away, feeling each other's deep breaths. Sesshomaru brought up his lips to her forehead and kissed it gently. "Amazing..." Kagome closed her sapphire eyes in bliss while she leaned her head against his forehead against his chin.

"I...I better go now."

Kagome was about to pull away but was gripped tight by slender but strong hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kagome. Not so fast _my _little vixen." Kagome smiled shyly while she let Sesshomaru explore her with his slender but strong hands. Kagome did the same, but only stayed above his waist. It wasn't long until-

"Hey guys-oh! Sorry!" The two separated each other and saw Inuyasha who was snickering at the doorway. "Are you just here to learn sex lessons from him Kagome?"

Kagome sent a glare at Inuyasha while Sesshomaru just stood there with his arms cross calmly. "No, I wasn't here to learn that type of lesson. It was just a practice for the Dance-Off."

"Ah. And **_Mr. Picky-Perfect_** is alright with that?" Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes for a bit and opened them dangerously.

"I don't recall about you being her stupid bodyguard or are you just stupid and got fired by her by not doing your job?" This sent Kagome into a fit of giggles, which soon went to laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too times pi!"

**_(R:SF: I think that's how you spell that symbol that stands for 3.14 xD heh)_**

"Agh! Damnit!"

**-----------------------------**

"Well, see you later." Kagome drove back home in her car and checked her messages. The first one was from her mother.

**_"Hello honey! I hope you're doing fine. Make sure to call me as soon as you get this."_**

'Hmm, I'll do that later.'

The last of the messages was from her dance teacher.

**_"The Dance-Off is almost there! I hope I see you there!"_**

'Oh, I will. Don't you worry.'

Kagome yawned and went to take a shower, wetting and shampooing her hair. She brushed her teeth and then went to bed. When she was sound asleep, it started to rain. No thunder or lightning. Just rain. Clear water splattered over the city crying for those who couldn't cry while it washed up the street and sidewalks.

In the morning, Kagome woke up lazily and walked toward the kitchen, making her breakfast. It was Sunday and tomorrow was Monday.

"Ugh. More school and all that shit that that school has in its torturing walls." Kagome itched her side while she stirred the scrambled eggs in the pot while she kept pushing an annoying and long ebony lock away from her face.

After she finished cooking and ate her breakfast she sat down and did her project, which was due tomorrow and was almost done when suddenly...

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

"Ahh!" Kagome was almost scared half to death by the sudden noise. "Now, who could that be?"

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

"I'm not here, so leave a fucking message!"

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

"Must not pick up. Must not have theurge..."

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

Kagome was soon starting to sweat and wondered if she should pick it up. 'Oh shit! It might be mom!' She dived toward the phone and picked it up. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome. How are you dear? And...why didn't you pick up the phone till now?"

"Uh, well, homework and...and...did you know tha if you combine that with music, itis a great combination"

"Ah, I see. Well, how are you doing dear?"

"Great, as always."

"Wonderful! Listen, Hojo has been coming over and-"

'Hojo? Kami, that guy needs to grow up. Hmm, where's the remote to the stereo? Ah ha!' Kagome soon dived for the stereo remote and turned it on.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"What? I can't hear you. The stereo is really loud today."

"Well, I'll go now."

**_Click!_**

"Now, time to finish on this project." Kagome clicked the search button and it landed on a Mozart sounding tune. Kagome finally finished the project and went upstairs to hit the sack, well, after she took a shower of course.

**----------------------------**

Kagome woke up early just in time for school. When she got there, she bumped into.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo!"

"H-Hey. I got transferred here so I could be with you Kagome."

"Umm...Hojo, about being with i me /i ...I need to tell you something."

**_Bing! Bing!_**

"Oh, Kagome, could it wait?"

"Eh, yeah, sure." The two of them went to class. Kagome was in a trance once again, her mind going to one certain dog demon with long, silver-white hair...

"Higurashi?"

"Huh? Oh yes?"

"Your project?"

Kagome dug through her bag and took it out. "Here you go Mrs. Smith." She handed it to her teacher who walked away without another word to her, which she was grateful for.

The day in school finally ended but what Kagome needed was...well, let's just show you instead.

"Kagome! You told me the wrong answer for the Empire State Building!"

"That's what you get when you don't pay attention." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's rash behavior, but he looked so damn adorable whining like that, just like a little puppy, pun not intended.

"Hey, Kagome, your butler has arrived." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in question but soon looked ahead of her, seeing Sesshomaru leaning against a tree which was beside her car.

"Oh." A line of crimson streaked itself across her face. 'Damn! Why does he always have an effect on me?' Inuyasha was now in front of his brother, who looked like he was annoyed at him, so, she decided to walk up to them now.

"Is there a room called Socializing Studies? Because it looks likes to me you just got an F."

Inuyasha's right eyebrow twitched but stopped when Kagome joined in. "Oh, hey Kags. Well, I'll leave you two alone." Inuyasha stomped off to the entrance of the school, waiting for Kikyou to come out.

"So, why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"Can I not be here?"

"Er, that's not what I was implying, but yeah, you **can** be here."

Sesshomaru smirked while Kagome went to the drivers' side and he on the passenger side. He watched her turn it on and drove to her house.

"Well, here's my place."

"Hmm."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

Kagome dumped her bags behind the couch and went into the kitchen, Sesshomaru following her. "Umm, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, why are you here anyways?"

"Practice of course..."

"What? But I thought-that you-that I-agh!" Sesshomaru chuckled at her confused statement, as well as the look on her face.

"Kagome, I was merely kidding."

Kagome whipped her forehead with her right hand. "Phew! Oh, since you're here, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Why not." Kagome got some sodas and some popcorn, while Sesshomaru put in the movie...well...you just pick the movie that they watch. When it was done, they were on the couch, Sesshomaru was behind her sleeping form, resting her head under his chin. Sesshomaru ran his left hand through her ebony hair. "She's so beautiful...now I see why I came back here..." Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

**RaaiSesshyFan**: That's all I could think off people. Sorry it was so short xD 

**Inuyasha**: More like 9 pages long. You usually do what? 12?

**RaaiSesshyFan**: I would like to see you do a story with each chapter! At last I put my effort in mine you-you...Oo what's happening! My comebacks are gone D:

**Inuyasha**: Mwahahaha :D

**Kasai**: You stupid half-breed! You're going to put in the dog show and loose because you're not full!

**Everyone**: _(Laughs)_

**RaaiSesshyFan**: (Twitches) Kasai! Give me my comebacks back you fucking bitch!

**Kasai**: Nah uh.

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru**: I'm on it. _(Smirks and forces Kasai to give Raye's comebacks. How? Not telling >:D)_

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Yay! Now, for you, you god-damn lazy of a muse, you better have some ideas on the other stories or these fans will run me over!

**Kasai**: More like kill you-

**RaaiSesshyFan**: _(Twitches dangerously)_ Kaaass!

**Kasai**: Ah! Okay, okay x.x I will. Don't you worry.

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Good. Now, make sure to review :D no review, no next chappy D:


	4. Chapter 4: Before Contest

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Well, here's the chapter ya'll have all been waiting for, the 4th chapter of Kitanai Koodori! Just to let you guys know, I pondered if I should stop doing this story since I was at lost for a dance routine. But, now I have one :3

**Kasai:** Weeeee!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oo Kas...what the hell are you doing?

**Kasai:** Having fun :D _(spins in spinny chair)_

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Xx; _(joins in the spinning chair)_

**Inuyasha:** Women...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything D:

**Kitanai Koodori**

**Chapter 4**

**Before Contest**

Sesshoumaru woke up, feeling someone beside him; golden eyes blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light in the room. It took him a while how he was here and who was beside him. A chuckle sounded from his throat while his right hand ran through her raven bangs.

"Kagome...wake up."

Kagome groaned and turned to the other side. A smirk appeared on his mouth. Hands went to where her hips were and then...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome shot up, her head almost hitting his chin in the process, her legs kicking here and there while her form struggled to get free of Sesshoumaru's tickling hands.

"Stop! Ah ha, stop!"

He kept on tickling her, "Only if you wake up."

"I'm already awake!" She kept moving here and there, her knee hitting against the coffee table's edge and the chair.

"Alright, I see, now, this is just for fun."

Kagome shrieked, making "ah" noises, as well as saying "no" here and there when he kept tickling her.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru's form was now on her, pinning her to the white carpet. "Alright." Kagome was now looking at him, a crimson line going across the bridge of her nose. "Ehh and get off of me."

A smirk appeared on his face, "Make me." Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to push him off, but, that was useless since he was stronger and weighed more than her. "Just get off so I can get break-" Sesshoumaru had enough of her talking, as well as her excuses for him to get off of her, so, he hushed her by kissing her.

Kagome's eyes widened, her heartbeat now getting quicker and was pretty sure Sesshoumaru could feel it. Well, he could, since she saw an evil smirk on his mouth. His arms wrapped around her form while he deepened the kiss, knowing that she would kiss back.

"Sesshoumaru...I really need to...ah! Don't touch there!"

"Hmm? Here?"

"Stop it!"

A deep chuckle sounded from him while he kept brushing his fingertips on the slope of her back and butt gently.

'So, he wants to play? I'll show him a not so nice Kagome...' Kagome brought her right hand up and scratched behind his ears, knowing full well he enjoyed that attention in that certain area. Sesshoumaru moaned, which made his body relax and in the right moment...

_**SHOVE**_

Kagome pushed him off and got up, running in the kitchen laughing all the way. Sesshoumaru just stood there, looking annoyed, watching her form running into the kitchen so she could eat _breakfast_.

"Now, can anyone tell me..."

'That clock better hurry up, I'm tired of this English class.' Her pencil tapped on the paper she was taking notes on while her right sneaker kept on tapping to the floor. 'Come on, come on! Just one more minute! Go to the 6!'

_Well, aren't you in a hurry?_

'Eh?'

_This is your inside voice of course. There are others, but you may call me...Reason._

'Reason?'

_Yes, odd isn't it?_

'Yeah...what are the others?'

_Lust, Negative, Pride, and myself, are the main ones._

'Lust? Negative? Pride? And there's more! Jeez...'

_I know, lovely isn't it? And we all live inside your head._

'No wonder some people go insane...'

_**Hmph.**_

_Pride, get out of here._

_**Why? She hurt my feelings!**_

_No she didn't, now shoo!_

_**No.**_

_You better leave, or I'll tell Negative._

_**On second thought...buh bye.**_

'...o---k-----ay----- that was extremely weird.'

_Pride can be a whiner and Negative is the one that controls her, odd isn't it?_

'Yes...'

_**BING!**_

Kagome gathered her things while getting up and walked out the door. Keys clinked against each other while she spun them on her finger in the hallways.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kagome stopped. Turning on her heel, she saw her dance teacher.

"Yes?"

"I knew that was you!"

"Eh, how did you get here? Weren't you in Greek?"

"Oh yes, I just flew back. So, you're entering in the **Dance-off**?

"Yes..."

"Wonderful!" Her dance teacher threw up her arms and spun, her long brown hair going with her figure. "I can't wait to see you! Make sure you kick their asses for me."

Kagome nodded and walked away before her dance teacher would say anything more.

"I have no good dresses at all!"

_**RING, RING, RING!**_

Kagome ran toward the phone and picked it up, but while she did, she almost slipped on the rug.

"Ahem...Kagome here."

"Hey Kags! It's me, Kikyou! Sango and I are coming over to help you with picking your dress."

"Eh...okay but-"

"See you later! We're on our way riiiiight...now."

_**CLICK!**_

"Oy...this is going to be a night."

**Few minutes later...**

_**DING DONG!**_

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright! Let's see what you have!" They rushed upstairs, going through her clothes.

"You have nothing...except for that dress you wore."

"Eh, well, yeah. Pretty low on some money."

"No problem! Off to the mall!"

"Eh, what? No, you don't have to, I mean, I can just wear this dress that's all."

"No, no! You want to impress everyone! Even the judges! Come on!" Kikyou and Sango grabbed one of Kagome's wrists and dragged her out, even if she was in her pajamas.

"I can't believe I went there and back in my pajamas! Do you know how many weird stares they sent me?"

"So? All the girls didn't care."

"I don't care. Don't do it again."

"Okay, okay. So, what'd you get?"

Kagome took out the dress, as well as the shoes, and Sango and Kikyou's mouth were wide opened in awe.

**R:SF: Not going to tell ya'll, it's a surprise :3**

"Oh kami..."

"That is so beautiful! It'll look so great on you! You did get black pantyhoses, yes?"

"Yes, I did."

"Great! Now that we're done, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, and arigatou once again!

"You're welcome!"

"See you Kags!"

And with that, the two female friends were out the door. Kagome looked at her dress again, 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is going to wear.'

_Probably a black tuxedo with a silver tie._

'That will look...'

'_...so handsome.'_ **R:SF That was Kagome and Reason saying it together if you didn't know ;D**

"So, Sesshoumaru, you're going to have fun, eh?"

"Why did I even agree to room with you?"

"Because I'm great at things like these! Come on! Tell me you're gonna have fun with that beautiful and small body of-"

"Silence..." Sesshoumaru's voice was hissed out, a dangerous feel in them, while fangs brushed against his lips. "Do not talk about what is mine like that monk. Next time, I will surely get rid of you out of this room."

Miroku threw up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay. Gomen nasai didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

Silence...

"You're going to see her, yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Miroku, his golden eyes glowing and then, he was gone.

Kagome was about to go to sleep when she heard-

_**DING DONG!**_

"Someone is going to be dead...mnag, who could it be at this time of the night?" Kagome rubbed her sides while walking to her door. When she opened it, she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Eh, Sesshoumaru?"

No answer...

'Oh no...not one of these moments!'

_Stay calm._

'Oh sure! Stay calm! Easy for you to say!'

Sesshoumaru walked toward her, which made her turn away and walked into the living room calmly.

"Why in the hell are you here Sesshoumaru? It's late."

"I don't really know myself..."

"Don't start that crap again! Remember last time this happened? My other house got all destroyed!"

A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's mouth, remembering that memory.

"I won't destroy this one. It suits you. It's small."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, a playful insult."

Kagome groaned, which didn't help at all, and scratched her head. She reached for the remote and turned it on.

"Well, since there's no use trying to make you go away, make yourself at home. Downstairs **_only_**!"

"Does that mean I'm allowed on the couch?"

"Yes..."

Sesshoumaru went over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. Kagome flipped through the channels until it landed on Phantom of the Opera. "Oh! I love this one!"

"I can tell...you can break windows with your-"

A pillow was thrown at his head playfully, its structure hitting him.

'Oh, she started it. Now, I will finish it.' And then, he pounced on her, started to tickle her.

"Ahhh! No! Not again!"

"Oh yes, it's better than what I have in my clever mind."

"Hentai!" She grabbed another pillow and hit him with it, which served a playful growl from Sesshoumaru. Kagome tried to escape but the couch was deep enough from Sesshoumaru's weight on her, her attempt failed.

"Stop tickling me damnit!"

"Alright...then I'll do something else."

And something else, he did.

* * *

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oh xD big cliffy ;D

**Kagome:** That was...one weird chapter.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Yup Xx but aren't ya'll glad I **finally** updated? XD

**Sesshoumaru:** Indeed

**Kasai:** Make sure to review wonderful readers without ya'll, this story would be off D: But we didn't want to disappoint you all doing that!

**RaaiSesshyFan: **We?

**Kasai:** Yes Xx

**RaaiSesshyFan:** May I remind you that it is you who don't come up with the plot and everything.

**Kasai:** Alright fine, both of ours.

**RaaiSesshyFan: **Most of it is yours.

**Kasai: **Gah D: Stop blaming it on me!

**Kagome:** Here we go again...

**Sesshoumaru:** Mmhm _(takes Kagome with him to a room x3)_

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Hey! Save that for the other story you two!

**Kasai:** Mwahaha P I have a cookeh! _(Runs away laughing insanely)_

**Updated at:** _11:08 pm_, **11/21/05**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance Off

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Alright! Time for chapter 5! Hope ya'll will enjoy this :3

**Kasai:** I feel smart! Oh so, smart! I feel, smart, pretty and-

**RaaiSesshyFan:** _(Throws a pillow at Kasai)_ Hush!

**Kasai:** Ommph! Xx

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Nothing I say! Xx Also, the link to Kagome's dress is wwwdotleatherworks dotcom/ETERNAL-LOVE/medievaldresses/CinderellaDress-a.jpg just don't mind about the girl in it, the dress is so pretty :3 Also Xx remove the dots and actually put a dot there XD

**Kitanai Koodori**

**Chapter 5**

**Dance-Off**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I can't believe you spend the night-"

"I've done it before, now, come on." Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome outside to his car, which was a G6 Couple Pontiac. Kagome had to admit, he looked very handsome in his black tuxedo, his silver hair really being brought out, as well as his amber eyes.

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, go ahead." Kagome reached for the knob and turned to her favorite radio station.

_Listen  
Darling, you send me  
Darling, you send me  
Darling, you send me  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do _

See, at first I thought it was infatuation  
But whoa, it done lasted so long  
And now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home

I know, I know, I know that you-you-you-you  
You thrill me  
Yo  
Darling, you thrill me

_  
Darling, you - Yes - You, you thrill me  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Girl _

(For real, for real, my love)  
Whoa-oh Whenever I'm with you  
Said, I know, I know, I know whenever I'm near you  
Ooh-hoo  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Whoa-oh

Said, Whoa-oh whenever you hold me  
I know, I know, I know whenever you kiss me  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do

See, at first I thought it was infatuation  
But whoa, it done lasted so long  
And now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home

Darling, you send me  
Darling, you, girl, you send me  
I tell you, you, just you, you send me  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do

_  
Whoa-oh  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Baby!_

_  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Whoa-oh_

_  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Honest, you do  
Baby, you send me_

"We're here." Sesshoumaru pulled his car up into the parking lot and parked his car in the _contestant's_ area. Kagome got out and walked alongside Sesshoumaru going inside to get their number.

"Hello everyone! I am Mrs. Raekonce! I hope you all enjoy tonight's dance contest. The contestants have worked very hard for this and I want you all to show how much you appreciate for seeing them tonight. Now, give it up for our 8 lovely contestants!" The couples walked out 10 seconds after the other, when Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered, Inuyasha and the others hollered out for them. When the last three of the couples got out, they all went to a spot on the dance floor, which was huge.

**(RSF: Just think of like one of those Medieval Times areas or Dixie Stampedes but with a wooden floor instead XD)**

After a few seconds of waiting, the music started to play-and I mean real instruments being played while someone sang.

_Funny thing is when I look into your eyes  
I sense something so sincere in your disguise  
You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams  
Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen  
I wait patiently while you play your game  
'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same  
You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop  
I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top_

Sesshoumaru twirled her out and back in against him while they took a step to the right and to the left while her twirled her in a series of...well, twirls, her black dress now making it's black, big frills create a small wave. Right hand caught her while he leaned her back and pulled her back up, making her smack dab into his chest.

(Mya)  
(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?

Sesshoumaru now put his left hand on her back and brought her down, moving her in a circle to the right and back up. Her raven locks went with her beautifully, while her dress brunched up against his pants. In return, she ran her hands from his neck to his thigh but quickly putting it around his waistline while he whisked her away, leading her to another part of the dance floor. While moving backwards, Sesshoumaru hand a hold of her arm and pulled her against his chest on her backside. His left palm was flat against her stomach while she moved against him.

You put your lips very closely to my face  
And then you run away and so begins the chase  
I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray  
'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway  
You know what I wanna do  
It ain't nothing new  
I'm tired of dropping clues  
So, gonna step to you  
Will you rise to my occasion?  
Or will you make me change your station?

Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (Uh)  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

Sesshoumaru ran his left hand from her chin and down the valley of her chests, while she made a pleasurable expression. Wrapping right arm around her waist, he pushed her own and back in, only to push her back with his left hand. When she came back again, he let her walk behind him to his left. Pulling her back, she spun to him, their faces close to each other. They kissed each other for all to see. Sesshoumaru spun her out again, she spun this way, his nad now pushing her to spin the other way.

(Stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(Oh, I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya (Uh)  
You should surrender (Uh)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?

If you take my hands  
And follow my lead  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (Then I can't take that chance)  
If you take my hands (Oh)  
And follow my lead (Oh, Oh, oh-oh)  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (I can't take it)

Sesshoumaru moved to another part of the dance floor, while they did so, Kagome put her hand on his chest on the left, which made her seem to be pushing him. 

(So stop it) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded (Baby stop)  
Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya (Uh)  
You should surrender (Uh)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(Stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya (Uh-uh-uh)  
And that'll end ya (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You should surrender (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?

After a few more dirty moves and some clean ones, Sesshoumaru picked her up and spun her around three times and brought her to a dip position, his arm going up on the last word that was sung by the singer.

A sound of applause rang out while the couples went back to standing positions while Mrs. Raekonce went to the center of the dance floor, all the couples surrounding her, she was clapping her hands with the audience.

"That was beautiful! Very beautiful! Now, that we all saw these wonderful dancers showing us their stuff, let's see who placed in what." She brought out an envelope and announced the places.

"In 8th place goes to Couple 3...in 7th place goes to Couple 1. In 6th place goes to Couple 5...in 5th place goes to Couple 2. In 4th place goes to couple 8...in 3rd place goes to Couple 7. In 2nd place goes to Couple 6 and, in 1st place goes to Couple 4!"

**(RSF: Heh, no surprise eh? Sorry, no finals, too lazy xD)**

**:Kagome's House:**

"Alright! Ya'll do really great! Are ya'll going to Paris, France?"

"Nahh, we're going to stay here."

"Huh?"

"What did you say? But-you guys won! You both should go."

"Actually Inuyasha, we both decided to give you and Kikyou the tickets."

"Huh?"

"Seriously!"

"Hai."

"Oh kami! Domo-arigato!" Kikyou hugged Kagome tightly.

"Ahh, I...need...air."

"Eh heh, sorry."

"So bro, how does it feel to dance with Kagome?"

"Better than dancing with you..."

_**Silence...**_

A roar of laughter escaped out of everyone.

"That was horrible!"

"You baka!"

"Learned it from you."

"Hey! Shut up! I can take you on at **DDR** right here, right now!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Sparks were sparking from one brother to another while the others just shook their hands.

"There they go again."

"But, it is **funny** seeing Inuyasha being defeated by his brother."

"Yes, we need the entertainment...hey! You two! Pronto!"

Kagome hooked up the PS2 and put in the two pads, as well as the CD, and sat on the couch with the others. They all laughed when Inuyasha couldn't keep up with the tempo and Sesshoumaru did mess up as well, but still kicked his brother's ass.

When it got late, the others left, which meant that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were alone. Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, nipping and licking the area where her pulse was. A shiver escaped from her while she made moans escape her mouth. "Sess...Sesshoumaru." Turning around, she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his silver locks while he layed down on the couch, with her on top.

Kagome nipped her face toward his and kissed him. Feeling him kissing her back was just like someone going over her weak spot very lightly, making her heart flutter in response.

They continued on and made love to each other while doing that beautiful, but dirty, dance.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Sesshoumaru smiled, that one true smile of his which made anyone melt.

"And I love you as well Kagome..." They kissed once again, which almost seemed to last forever and ever.

* * *

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oh my god! It ended! So soon! Noooo! XD Yup, it's your doom Oo doooooom! 

**Kasai:** Okay who gave her cookies?

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Nehehehe HIC hehehehe :D

**Sesshoumaru:** Please review for Raye, she started this today later at night and it's now 10:51 pm. Be glad she actually continued it and didn't take it off.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Drinks all HIC around:DDDD

**All:** Oo


End file.
